parenthoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine Trussell-Braverman
Jasmine Trussell-Braverman (portrayed by Joy Bryant) is the mother of Jabbar Trussell-Braverman and Aida Braverman and the wife of Crosby Braverman. She is also a professional dancer and dance teacher. Life Season 1 At the beginning of the series, Jasmine is just considered a one-night stand to Crosby. They agree to meet up years after they hooked up, with Crosby unsure of what will happen as he has a longtime girlfriend named Katie wishing to have a child with him. However, Jasmine surprises him with introducing him to their son, Jabbar, who she has hid from him for the last five years - although she defends herself by saying that she tried to call Crosby and he did not answer. Though Crosby is shocked, he and Jabbar begin to spend time together, and eventually, Crosby develops a strong relationship with Jabbar. Crosby and Jasmine end up developing a romantic relationship. They share a kiss one evening after tucking in Jabbar, but it ends a little awkwardly. Crosby realizes that he's attracted to Jasmine and asks her out on a date, to which she accepts. Although things don't exactly go as planned, the two end up spending the night together. They continue to have "slumber parties" but keep their burgeoning relationship a secret from Jabbar, to avoid disappointing them in case things don't work out. Jasmine is reluctant to become more open with her relationship with Crosby while he encourages telling their son, but finally she gives in. It's revealed that Jasmine lied to her mother, Renee, and younger brother, Sekou, with whom she is very close to, and told them that Crosby wasn't in the picture, presumably because he'd left her and Jabbar. However, she stands up for Crosby at Jabbar's birthday party after Sekou chews him out and confesses her lie. In the Season 1 finale, Jasmine announces that she has been offered a dancing job in New York City. She and Jabbar move there, leaving Crosby behind. Season 2 In Season 2, when Jasmine returns from New York, she gets offered a job in Europe and leaves Jabbar with her mother, Renee Trussell, a very old fashioned woman. She and Crosby temporarily disagree about Jabbar staying with his grandmother, but eventually Crosby realizes it's in Jabbar's best interest. Jasmine Skypes with her son and Crosby every day on the road and misses them very much. In Episode 4, Jasmine returns from Europe midway through her tour, surprising Crosby and Jabbar, and reveals that she's moving back and will only accept local jobs so as to spend more time with them. In the Halloween episode, Crosby proposes to Jasmine, and she says yes, which they announce to an overjoyed family. However, during wedding planning, Crosby soon realizes that Jasmine makes every decision for the two of them and will never allow him to do so. Crosby gradually works himself into a panic about the upcoming wedding and blows up at Jasmine as they are loading the dishwasher, accusing her of being non-compromising and controlling and admits that he cannot marry a woman who won't let him make any decisions. Jasmine becomes angry and yells that Crosby would never get anything done if it wasn't for her. Crosby returns to the boat house and tries to drink his pain away. The next day, Jasmine explains that she thinks that they may have just been together for Jabbar and need to spend some time apart, upsetting Crosby. Later, Jasmine apologizes and tries to reconcile with Crosby, but he reveals that he slept with Gaby, Max's behavioral aid. Jasmine is furious, breaks off the engagement, and swears that she'll never forgive him, storming away. Although she puts on a brave face, Jasmine is devastated, breaking down in front of Joel and Julia, whom she is close to. Crosby desperately tries to win her back, buying a house and fixing it up with Joel in hopes that she'll see that he is serious about building a life with her and Jabbar. Eventually, Crosby gives up and tells Jasmine that he will stop pursuing her. Jasmine realizes the maturity it took for him to say this and ends up giving him a chance to show her the house. In the Season 2 finale, a reconciliation between the pair seems hopeful. Season 3 In the Season 3 premiere episode, it is revealed that Crosby and Jasmine did not get back together, although they seem to be on okay but shaky terms. Crosby has been casually sleeping with many women, including a waitress at the diner. The waitress shows up unannounced while Crosby is with Jabbar and introduces herself to Jabbar as Crosby's "special friend". Jasmine finds out about this and confronts Crosby, appearing to be jealous. She tells Crosby that she is dating as well, to which Crosby in turn acts jealous although it seems that Jasmine was not being truthful. However, Jasmine later begins dating Jabbar's pediatrician, Dr. Joe. Their relationship gets serious, and Dr. Joe asks her to move in. Crosby is upset by this. She decides that she will move in with him since he is good to her and Jabbar. Jasmine in turn gets upset when Crosby gets close to Lily. Jasmine soon realizes that she will always love Crosby and never stopped, and the pair reconcile for good. They get married in the Season 3 finale, much to Jabbar's delight. Season 4 During Season 4, Jasmine and Crosby decide they want another baby, and they begin trying to conceive one. In the Season 4 finale, she reveals she is pregnant. Season 5 In Season 5, Jasmine and Crosby welcome a baby girl, who they name Aida Braverman. Throughout the season, Jasmine is seen with Aida, who is a very fussy baby. Season 6 Throughout Season 6, Jasmine continues to intervene in Crosby's work life, much to his dismay. She informs her mother that they are having money problems, and Renee gets her a job as a filing assistant. When Adam Braverman decides to shut down the Luncheonette despite Crosby's wishes to keep it open, Jasmine talks to Adam and guilts him back into working there. However, Crosby decides to run it by himself and thanks Jasmine for always believing in him. In the flash forward during the series finale, it is shown that Jasmine is pregnant with her and Crosby's third child. Trivia * Jasmine's known family consists of her mother, Renee Trussell, and her younger brother, Sekou Trussell * Jasmine's father left the family when Jasmine was 4 years old, which is why Jasmine's family was reluctant to accept Crosby as they believed he had abandoned Jasmine and his son. Category:Characters Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Trussell Family Category:Braverman Family Category:Season 4 characters